


A Day Off

by james_pwyll



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, glitch tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_pwyll/pseuds/james_pwyll
Summary: After an especially challenging mission, Miko and Five find themselves with some unexpected free time.
Relationships: miko/high five
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Day Off

"Oh yeah, baby!" Miko triumphantly announced as she kicked down the door of the Glitch Tech headquarters. "Who has two thumbs and just took down the baddest, nastiest boss you ever saw? This girl!" She excitedly shouted as she gestured to herself with the aforementioned thumbs. Many of her fellow Glitch Techs smiled to her as she and Five entered, with Zahra especially giving her a high-five in silent congratulations over their recent accomplishment. The organisation's latest recruits made their way over to the centre of the chamber, where they'd gone so many times before now, and as had so often been the case, deposited their EXP into the device. Miko watched gleefully as she watched her and her partner's numbers grow on the chart, and once they'd finished it, she punched the air. "Yes! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Hector gave her a smile, patting her on the shoulder. "It was a good day, Miko. You handled that boss like...well...a boss!"

Placing her hands upon her hips, the shorter girl chuckled. "Well, not to brag or anything, but yeah, we were pretty awesome, weren't we?"

Nervously, Hector scratched the back of his head. "Well, you more than me, I think."

Miko rolled he eyes, then gave her partner a hearty pat on the back. "Come on, Five! You did great! I'd have never come up with that plan if you weren't there! Seriously, your head is like some...some really good plan...making...thing." Seeing Hector give her an arched eyebrow and an amused look, Miko groaned. "Ugh! Okay, I can't always come up with something cool to say on the fly, so sue me!" The two laughed together, then, without exchanging a word, they pressed the necessary buttons on their gauntlets to revert out of their Tech uniforms and back into less conspicuous clothing. And it was right around this moment when their boss walked into view, prompting a big smile on Miko's part. "Hey there, Phil! Got another mission for us? Maybe a fetch-quest for some awesome loot somewhere?"

Phil, the ever-tired head of their group, gave her what little smile he was capable of mustering, then took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee before giving the girl her answer. "Nah, not right now. That boss was the last on the board right now. City's clear for now."

Hector looked to him with surprise. "Wait...there's really nothing else?"

Phil gave the most nonchalant shrug ever witnessed by humankind. "Seems like it. Mitch took care of the other bosses on the other side of town, and Zahra and Haneesh dealt with the rest. With that boss of yours done, looks like we're set for now."

Miko stared at him, her smile slowly starting to dwindle. "So..." Then, she perked up again. "Ah! Maybe you need us to go through some training mission in the VR room? You know, some awesome obstacle course stuff?"

Phil shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee. "Nope, fraid not. The thing's down for repairs again."

Miko, who started to look like she was sweating for some reason, laughed nervously. "So...er...you need us to watch the store?"

Phil looked to her, utterly blank-faced. "Nope, not even that. Store's closed today."

Hector, folding his arms, took a single step forward. "So...what do we do now?"

Phil, to that, actually afforded the youths a smile. "Well, I say take the day off. You've both earned it at this point."

Miko started poking the ends of her index fingers against one another. "Um...a day off?"

Phil shrugged. "Yeah, you know, those things you do when you're not here?"

Miko, after a long pause, smiled, though anyone who knew her could tell that it was forced. "Oh yeah! Sure! A day off! We can do that, can't we, Five?"

Hector looked to her with some concern, but nodded regardless. "Yeah, sure, it's fine by me." The boy watched as his partner started walking off, and after giving Phil a glance he began to follow her. It took little time for the two to exit the facility and then the store together, at which point Hector asked the obvious question. "You okay there, Miko? You're acting kinda weird."

Miko's shoulders slumped, and she turned to look Hector right in the eye. "It's a day off, Five! As in, you know, a day when we're not here! Not being Glitch Techs! Not doing awesome game-fighting stuff! Not doing all the stuff I love doing!"

Hector smiled to her, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "I know, I know, we have some pretty awesome jobs here. Being Glitch Techs has been the best thing to happen to me since...well...ever."

Miko groaned with irritation. "Uuuuuuuuugh! And now we have a whole day ahead of us of...of...I don't know what we're doing but it won't be as great as us being Glitch Techs!"

Hector chortled, then turned to walk a few steps ahead of her. "Hey, it'll still be good. We can just spend the day chillaxing together."

Miko tapped the end of her chin with hr finger. "Chillax? Yeah...yeah, I can do that...I think."

Looking around, Hector smiled as he pointed to something on the far-side of the street. How about we start with that?"

Miko looked over to where he was pointing, and her face lit up when she realised that it was an idle ice-cream truck. "My friend...you know how to make a girl happy." She charged over, with a bemused Hector close behind, and once at the truck the excited girl looked over the display that showed their various flavors. "Okay, um...I'd like one of your double-triple-quadruple sparkle cones, please!"

The vendor gave her a salute before getting to the business of arranging the ice cream in question, and Hector, after he finally caught up with her, couldn't help but give an amused smile. "Wow, my teeth hurt just from hearing about an ice cream like that!" The two shared a laugh together, and moments later Miko's desired treat was handed over to her. A multi-tiered cone of every color you could imagine, and Miko, naturally, had pure sparkles in her eyes from the sight of it. Hector, turning to the vendor himself, paused for a moment before placing his own order. "And I'll have...single cone of vanilla, please."

"Booooooooring!" Miko remarked dismissively.

But Hector was unconcerned, accepting his simpler ice cream with a smile. "Hey, don't knock the basic stuff until you tried it, Mi...ko?" His words had been cut short when he turned to his partner to discover that her cone was now completely empty, and the only trace of her ice cream was the tiny drip of it on the side of her lip, which she promptly licked off in the blink of an eye. Staring at her for a moment, Hector didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified. "Wow...must've been hungry."

Miko giggled, clasping her hands behind her back before walking off and trying to look as innocent as possible. Had she the power she'd have likely conjured a glowing halo over her head to complete the image. Shaking his head, Hector turned to pay the vendor before heading off to follow her. Miko, looking back, watched her friend take his first lick of his vanilla before speaking up. "So, how's the old fam doing?"

Another lick of his ice cream, and then Hector looked to her fondly. "Oh, about as well as usual. Abuela was trying this new dish to sell from the van. As is his grim duty, my Dad was the guinea pig."

Miko raised an eyebrow, watching him slyly. "Oh yeah? How'd that go down?"

Hector grimaced. "Er...long-story-short, it'll be a while before Dad can feel his tongue again." Hector felt some slight irritation when he heard Miko laugh to that, but soon found himself joining in on it. When the laughter died down though, he looked to her with equal curiosity. "And you? How your sister's karate lessons going?"

Miko brushed aside some of her long hair, which had managed to fall in front of her face while they'd been walking. "Oh, she got her little hiney handed to her again."

Hector took on a more concerned look. "She okay?"

Miko snorted, waving him off. "Pfft! Yeah! It's like water off a duck's back with that girl these days. No matter how many times she gets knocked down, she still gets back up." A look of pride came to her. "That's my sis alright!"

Hector smiled back to her. "I'm glad." Then, he raised his hand, balling it into a fist and offering it to his partner. "Good to hear our student's doing okay for herself."

Confidently, Miko followed suit, giving the desired fist-bump. "You know it, partner." Then she started to look a bit more thoughtful, glancing around to their immediate surroundings. "Geez. Probably a good thing the store was closed today. This place is totally dead."

Hector too looked around, and saw that she had the right of it. The town, though usually bustling, was far more muted today, with only a couple of joggers and the occasional dog-walker out. "Well, everyone's gotta have a quiet day eventually, I guess." He soon regained his smile however. "But look at it this way. When things are quiet it means we're doing our jobs right."

Miko sighed. "I know. But you know me, Five. I'm a girl who loves her some action. Some excitement. Not...quiet."

Hector nodded, casting another glance about the place. "Maybe. But quiet can be nice too. Go too loud or too fast all the time and you're gonna burn out sooner or later. You gotta take time to relax. To wind down and enjoy things going slowly for once."

Folding her arms, Miko looked to her partner. "Ever thought about becoming a therapist? Cause you're kinda sounding like one right now."

As before, the two laughed together, with Hector affording her a nod of agreement. "Well, guess it's my Dad's words really. He used to say that stuff to me a lot. Take your time, enjoy life, that sort of thing."

Miko nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds pretty neat. Most of the advice my parents gave me just boiled down to not staying out too late or remembering to eat my veggies." She thought on that for a moment. "There might have been other stuff but I kinda, probably, sorta, didn't really listen all that much." After another moment of quiet, she facepalmed herself. "Ugh! I hate it when I have moments of self-realisation!"

Smiling, Hector gave her a pat on the back. "Happy to help." He backed off after seeing the grimace she gave him, and immediately tried to look around to find anything that might be talked about instead. "So...er...how about we go down to the river? I think there might still be some ducks swimming around down there if you wanna maybe go feed them?"

Miko halted dead in her tracks, looking to him cock-eyed. "Um, I'm sorry, do I look like a sixty-year-old to you?!"

But Hector just kept that calm smile of his. "Come on, it'll be fun. I remember my Abuela taking me down when I was little. It was always so much fun for me, seeing them go for all the little crumbs I'd throw into the water."

In response to that trip down memory lane, Miko clasped both hands over her face, then dragged them down while unleashing a long groan. "Uuuuuuuuuuuugh! That is so cute! Darn it, Five! You can't just go around throwing childhood feels like that!"

Hector, with his eyes darting left and right briefly, gave a quick shrug. "So...did it work?"

Miko's hand rushed forward, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer so their eyes were about an inch away from each other. "Of course it worked, dummy!" With a mischievous grin growing on her face, she let go of him, then rushed ahead again, looking back with a smirk. "Race ya to the river!"

Gaining a smirk of his own, Hector gulped the last of his ice cream before lunging forward as fast as he could. "Oh, it is on!"


End file.
